supersmash crossover 4 part 1
by naruto6294demon
Summary: yea the story was to big and i had to break it up so yea enjoy oh for the person who left the comment sorry about the text brick ok working on that


**Attack on the Mansion/Super Smash Crossover 4**

**The Return of Tabu Part 1**

Far away in space colony ark Eggman, Dark Link, Dark Samus, Bowser, wolf, liquid Snake, king DeeDeeDee, and all of the other bad guys where sitting down discussing how to destroy there enemies. "Ok, ok settle down everyone" said Eggman "we all know why we are here we have to get rid of a little problem that has been stopping us from taking over our worlds" he continued "yea Kirby keeps on interfering with my plans" yelled king DeeDeeDee he slammed the table and everyone yelled in agreement. "So what now" said wolf Eggman answered "well first we are going to Red Lobster then we are going to" "DESTROY THE SMASHERS" everyone yelled

….

The next morning Sonic and Toon-Link are in Sonic's room playing Mario and Sonic at the winter games they where doing dream snowboard cross "you can not beat me I own this stage" said Sonic "I don't care if you do you can not beat me" Sonic just used an item and got in first place "yea I told you I own this stage" said Sonic "whatever I am I second I can still catch up" replied T-Link. Meanwhile downstairs Bowser walked in with a lot of boxes he put them down in random spots in the mansion when he finished he laughed and took out a stick with a button on it he pressed it and all the boxes exploded. Back in Sonic room both Sonic and T-Link jumped up the both looked at each other then Samus ran into the room "guys come on we are under attack" she yelled they both ran out of the room there was a lot of smoke. Sonic was looking around and saw Eggman standing there in a brand new robot "Eggman what are you doing here" said Sonic "why am here to destroy you Sonic with my new robot" said Eggman "eh so a new toy for me to break well ok" Sonic chuckled "before you think you can, get a load of this" yelled Eggman he hit a button a rockets started shooting at him but Sonic used his high speed to doge it Sonic jumped it the air but before he can land a single blow someone grabbed him and smashed him into the ground Sonic landed on the ground dizzy from the attack but he shook it off to see his attacker it was Ganandorf he laughed and step out of the Eggman's robot walked up and was about to stomp him "good bye Sonic" he said Sonic closed his eyes then he heard a loud yell Sonic opened his eyes and saw T-link cut the robot leg in half the leg exploded Eggman screamed "you'll pay for that try this" Eggman he hit a button and more rockets shot a T-Link the where coming in fast but T-link dodged them but when he got up there was one coming straight at him but then Sonic came and knocked the rocket out of the way "Thanks Sonic I owe you one" Said T-Link "no you don't you saved me we are even" said Sonic "never mind that lets go stop them" Said T-Link so they ran around fighting when the found Samus she turned around to look at them then she took the counsel from her arm and threw it to T-Link "there is just to many people go get reinforcements" said Samus "we are not going to leave you" said T-link "don't argue just go" said Samus "come on lets go" said Sonic so they ran to Samus room and they activated the machine and they jumped in the portal. Meanwhile the rest of the smashers where trying to hold off all the bad guys but they where overwhelmed by the mass numbers of the evil people they where defeated easily and where stripped of there items and thrown into cages. Samus was sitting in her cage "our only hope is T-Link and Sonic" thought Samus who is without her powersuit and is now zero suit Samus

….

Sonic and T-Link where standing between dimensions wondering where to go "ok so we have to get reinforcements to stop then negative smashers and stop whatever the are planning to do" said T-Link "what makes you think that they are going to do something" said Sonic T-link looks at Sonic in disbelief "Sonic think back on all the times you have fought Eggman what did he want to do take over the world right so that's why" said T-Link "oh I did not think of that" said Sonic "so where are we going first" continued Sonic "well we can always pick up Naruto and Ben they are always ready for a fight" said T-Link "yea but we are going to need more people than that to beat them" said Sonic "I know lets just get them and find out what to do from there" said T-Link so the two heroes went to the hidden leaf village and while walking around the bumped into Rock Lee "T-Link Sonic what are you guys doing here does snake still want to fight me" said Rock Lee with a smile T-Link sighed "no Lee we are not here to fight we are here because we need help our mansion was attacked and we where sent to get help" he said Rock Lee look up at the sky and eagle flew by and a warm breeze past by Rock Lee looked at them with a huge grin on his face "of course I will help you I always help a friend in need just let me get the others" he said Rock Lee ran off and Sonic ran with him leaving T-Link by himself T-Link lad down on the grass and just stared at the clouds "great what are we going to do all of our strongest people are probably captured and has been taking somewhere and its up to Sonic and me to save them" thought T-Link "what am I going to do" he continued. T-Link got up when he herd the sound of running Sonic, Rock Lee, and Naruto was all standing there "I heard what happened and I am here to help" said Naruto T-link turned around and activated the device "alright then lets get Ben" he said they all jumped in and ended up in Ben's hometown Rock Lee went to Ben's house "let me get him" he said. So Rock Lee knocked on Ben's door and Ben this time opens it up "guys what are you guys doing here" said Ben "everyone is in trouble and we need your help" said Rock Lee "OK I will leave my mom a note telling her that I went to a friend's house" said Ben. Ben left a note for his mom to see and then they went to middle of the street and they where trying to decide where to go "who should we go and get now we need more people if we want to stop there evil plan" said T-Link "well let me call Kevin and Gwen and that counts as what seven people right?" said Ben "yea but who else can we bring with us" said Naruto T-Link was thinking long and hard about this then an idea hit him "hey guys what about Goku remember last time he helped us" said an excited T-Link everyone turned to him "yea that's a great idea lets go get him" said Sonic "great so lets go get him" said Naruto. So T-Link once again turned on the device and teleported to the DragonBall Z universe and they team found themselves in the middle of a spar between Goku and Vegeta "hold on wait I thought Vegeta was a good guy why is fighting Goku" said Ben "I can answer that" said a voice from behind they turned around and it was Trunks standing with Goten. "its because our dads are always fighting" said Goten "yea my dad is always trying to beat Goku but never does" said Trunks "oh ok so how long do they usually take to finish" said T-Link. "I don`t know the usually take awhile oh it looks like they are done right now "said trunks, the smashers turned around and they saw Vegeta and Goku walking Vegeta looked really pissed off because he lost to Goku again. Goku walks over to them "hey guys what's up it's been awhile" he said with a smile "we need your help Goku everyone in the mansion was captured and we need to gather a team to get our friends back" said T-Link "sure I'll help you I want to see other universes" said Goku "that's great thanks now we have five people fighting but we need more the search continues for more people" said T-Link

Yea um the story is too big so I have to break it up so enjoy stay tuned for the next one


End file.
